Midknight Titan
Server USPS3 League ''' Galactic Origin Bio AKA: *Titan *Mr. Midnight '''Age: 27 ' Height:' 6' Weight:'''170lb '''Hair Color: Chesnut/Silver Eyes: Blue/Energetic Powers: *Super Strength *Flight *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Regeneration *Energy Projection and Manipulation *Teleportation Early Life Adrian Brandon Micheals was born to Philip Adrian Micheals and his wife Ellen Veronica ne Chanlders. It seemed he would have the perfect life, until his mother left him when he was six months old. He never saw her again. His father poured himself into work and his son. He was an amazing father and did everything for/with his son. Their favorite activity was Wednesday nights. After school and work the two would head down to the local comic book story and grab their favorite books. Wednesday and Thursday nights at their house was typically silent as they read the books they'd picked up, and then switched the following night. Until he was ten years old these were the moments he cherished; curled up on the couch in their small one bedroom apartment with his dad with a cheep pizza opened on the coffee table. On the weekends his father worked early afternoons at a local movie theater for spending money; his full time job covered the expenses and a little bit left. This had a perk, all the movies he and his son could watch. During this time, Adrian would stay with Mrs. Wilkin, an elderly widow with three grandchildren of her own; who lived two doors down. He spent his Saturday mornings watching super heroes on her tv as well. One weekend, shortly before his eleventh birthday his father picked up two extra shifts one Saturday for money for Adrian's birthday. While walking home late that night his father was shot and killed in a botched hold up, he never carried cash. He knew something was wrong when he woke up late that night, still at Mrs. Wilkin's. His father always carried his home and put him in bed when he worked late. It was the phone that woke him up. All he heard was a gasp from Mrs. Wilkin's room, followed by controlled sobs as she said things he couldn't understand out of the context. With no family and no next of kin, Adrian was shipped of to the foster system. His first house had two other boys in it both older than he was. He quickly learned that they did not share his love of comic books and super heroes. He called them Lex and Victor behind their backs, referencing his two least favorite villains. His new family did not stop by the comic book shop on Wednesday; nor did they believe that any movie other than a bio pic, RomCom, or holiday film worth while. Adrian began to keep to himself, he became quiet and passive. His foster family suggested state counseling for children in his position, thinking him depressed. Soon it was deemed that, while not a bad environment per se, it wasn't what was best for Adrian. He would spend the next four years in and out of temporary homes until, at the age of fifteen, Adrian ran away from the orphanage he had landed in and began to live on the streets of Bay City. Still quiet and passive, Adrian did what he needed to to survive. He found food where he could and took odd jobs for money. He never stole anything, he never did anything illegal; he still held true to his favorite heroes ideals. He had decided a long time ago to always live the way his father would want him to. He found himself to be happier on his own, but noticed how his passive nature kept him from being noticed. He considered this a good thing. His 25th birthday fell on a Wednesday and he had saved up enough to get himself two books. He had also had his eye on an amazing "Happy Birthday Amanda" cake at the local bakery that had yet to be picked up. "It may not be my name," he thought, "but at least its an 'A'." He went to the closest comic shop and bought the latest issues of his two favorite heroes. He checked the bakery's dumpster and there was the cake, in its box, laying right on top. He thought this was the best birthday ever. When he picked up the cake he noticed something shiny underneath. He pulled out an odd blue gem like a large sapphire. It was shaped like a small NERF football and had four silver strips laid into its sides. "Hide it fast" he thought. He dropped the cake and the small bag with his comics and quickly removed his jacket. He wrapped the gem in his coat, picked up the cake and comics, and headed to a local paw shop quickly. He went to one he used often. He only sold found items and nothing he had ever brought in had been reported stolen. The shop owner wouldn't take it. He said that this thing had been stolen, three years ago, from the cities richest man, Aldren Omnius. He knew Adrian hadn't stolen it so he told him to keep it and consider it a birthday present. Adrian thought carrying it would be too dangerous but he didn't know where to stash it yet. He headed to a local shelter to share his birthday cake with some friends and stay the night. That night none of his friends stayed, after the cake and lunch they all went their separate ways as Adrian settled down to read his books. As night approached two large men entered the shelter; the sleeve of Adrian's bundled coat shifted and revealed the gem he hadn't yet hidden. He rolled of his bed and fell on top of it. The two large men lunged towards him and began to beat him and grab at him to try and get the gem. He clutched it tightly and remembered when the only brothers he had ever had used to beat him up. The thought entered his mind, that unlike those two, these two might not stop until he was dead. The second that thought entered his mind the gem began to get warm, then hot. A second later there was a pulse of energy knocking out everyone in the room. The gem split into eight individual oval shaped stones and latched on to Adrian's arms and legs. A bright light then began to spread from those gems across his body. In a flash he had changed, he grabbed his comics and leaped out of the nearby window. That was when he discovered his first super power and flew away into the night, whooping happily. Titan Adrian wasted no time letting the city know he was around, the very next day no less than 400 people called into local newspaper and TV stations reporting a man flying through the air. In his first week “on the job” he stopped 3 robberies, 15 muggings, 2 attempted rapes, and caught the car of man who fell asleep while driving home and drove off of a bridge. He noticed that he no longer felt tired or fatigued so he patrolled the city all day and night long. Each and every day he was the front page story and the headline news. Yet, he had not given anyone an interview or even a name, so each paper and news caster had their own name for him, hoping to be the one to finally name him. Though Adrian didn’t like any of the nick names he had been given, Captain Yellow Eyes was his lease favorite of all, along with Laser Hands. During his second week on the job a reporter finally caught up to him before he could fly away. He only had enough time to ask one question, “Who are you?” Adrian had always like the stories of the Greek Golden Age of Mythology and specifically the gods that ruled it, the Titans; so he responded, “I am Titan. I’m here to keep you safe.” Then flew off. He finally had a name he was proud of and the papers and TV stations caught on quickly. However, Adrian was beginning to feel something pulling on his mind. He had spent now three weeks as Titan and had no idea how to remove his costume or change back to himself. The only piece he was able to remove was his hooded cloak; which would disintegrate when removed and reintegrate on his body again. He began to worry that he was trapped in this form, never again to be normal, ever! However, just like when he got his powers the first time, the second he thought about becoming himself again, there was a flash of white light and he was Adrian. From that moment on he was able to change back and forth at will. Titan was quick to discover his first powers. Flight he learned during hour one and he realized his strength during his first heroic action, preventing a mugging. He lifted the guy so hard by his arm he nearly tore it clean off. After that he became much gentler and tried to keep his emotions from influencing how he handled the criminals of his city. He did have to visit the hospital nearly every day to drop off the criminals he was accidentally injuring severely. Once he learned how to switch between his ‘forms’ he began to look for a place he could call home-like. He had not really had a home since he was ten years old, so he didn’t really know what to look for. He had no job so anywhere that would require rent was out. He also felt that attempting to get a job would take away from his time to be Titan and protect the people of his city. He first tried rooftops of several tall buildings. However, he found that the police and buildings’ security didn’t take too kindly to a homeless man attempting to live on top of various buildings around town. That was when he saw it one evening while flying through the city. Many people knew of the system of caves that ran near the west edge of the city, but they were very difficult to reach so most people never went near them. That was compounded with the cities Nuclear Plant located almost ‘next door.’ For Titan, however, reaching the largest of these small caves was simple. All he had to do was fly down the slopes to the small cut off section of beach and he could walk right into to his new home. It was a 400 square feet hole in the cliff, right at the water’s edge. A month ago he had only what he could find, and now he had beach front property. He smiled as he thought about how proud his father would be if he could see him now. During Titan’s first six months he didn’t come in contact with anyone more than a powerful mob boss. That was until a man in a powered exo-suit calling himself Automaton made his appearance. Automaton used a rocket pack to fly and some sort of strange boxing glove/jack hammer hybrid weapons. One punch from Automaton sent Titan flying half a block backwards during their first encounter. Automaton mocked Titan, claiming that he was designed for and paid for by the mob Titan had been squeezing out since his arrival. It was during this first encounter that Titan discovered his ability to channel light/energy out of his hands. After this discovery Titan would become an even more prolific force for good within Bay City. Going so far as too be honored by the Mayor and Police Chief … a ceremony Titan did not show up for, but one which Adrian was more than happy to attend; mainly so he could hear what the two had to say about him. He smiled as he left, now knowing for a fact, how much the people of Bay City looked up to him That they felt safer than they ever had due to their new flying crime fighter. Adrian thought his life was perfect! He hoped it would never change; but hopes are often dashed. As Adrian would soon find out, they are dashed hard! Making Friends Nearing his one year anniversary Adrian was looking forward to a great year. He had practiced and honed his energy projection skills. He had gotten good enough that he could emit jets of energy from his hands while in flight. This helped to increase his flight speed considerably. One of the ways he practiced was on his cave. By concentrating the energy around his hands he could vaporize stone allowing him to carefully expand his cave. He had salvaged an old refrigerator, generator, and several couches from a local dump and had the place feeling quiet homey. Interestingly enough, he shared his cave with a small unkindly of ravens; who would roost in the cave at night. Three days before his anniversary he was flying through downtown when an emergency broad cast came over every nearby TV and big screen. The town of Iron Rails, specifically the military base located there, had come under attack by a local mob funded street gang, the Burning Jesters, lead by the psychotic, Mister Skullhead. The gang had been outfitted with some major hardware and Mister Skullhead was trying out his new flame gear for the fire time. The military had been caught off guard not expecting an attack in middle America of this scale. Local vigilante, dubbed “The Guardian Angel” by the press, was fighting alongside the military in an attempt to thwart the attack. The chaos had quickly expanded into the street and was now beginning to endanger the lives of the civilian population. Titan had been to Iron Rails once, with his father along time ago. His father had been allowed to bring him along on a business trip to Iron Rails for a week. When not in meetings and seminars his father and he explored every inch of the historic town, one built on trains. It was one of the only vacations he and his father had been on. He wished he could help but Iron Rails was hours away at his fastest speed. The news reports flashed pictures of people running from explosions and debris flying through the air; and Titan became angry he couldn't help. All he could do was think and focus on the happy memories he had now meshed along with the horror in front of him. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes as light poured out of them like liquid lightning and screamed “I have to do ...” That was all the people of Bay City heard. What they saw, however, was Titan vanish in a bright flash of golden light. What the people of Iron Rails saw was a brilliant flash of light as Titan appeared in their skies. What they heard was “... SOMETHING!” Titan looked around noticing he was no longer in downtown Bay City, he couldn’t believe it; he had somehow willed himself to Iron Rails. He had no real idea where the military base was from where he had appeared, however, he felt the explosions and quickly building fire were good indicators of where he needed to be. In a comet of black, silver, blue, and golden yellow he streaked across the sky. When he approached he noticed the city’s fire department quickly trying to evacuate nearby buildings. Titan swooped in and helped them get everyone out. Once he and the local authorities were sure everyone was out of the immediate area, Titan instructed the Fire department and police to barricade the war zone, no one in, everyone out. That was when a tank painted in orange red and yellow, the colors of the Burning Jesters rolled past. It stopped and began to turn its cannon on the fire engines. Titan flew up to the tank and grabbed its front, then easily flipped it backwards and upside down. Two men on motorcycles began to speed towards him firing automatic rifles. Titan rushed towards them as the bullets ricocheted off of him. As he flew between them, he smoothly clotheslined both off of their bikes. Something explosive hit him in the back shortly after sending him summersaulting forward through the air. He turned quickly his eyes glowing wildly to see a large man, dress in biker gear, wearing the cuts of a Burning Jester. In his hands was a large rocket launcher, which he was reloading. Titan turned quickly to get to him before he could fire this new shot. Half way to his target and black blob with red speckles dropped from the building behind the Jester, knocked him out, then, with a click and then a whirring sound the blob disappeared up the building and flew towards the military bases main building. Titan soon caught up with what he had seen as a blob, but turned out to be a man; The Guardian Angel, who had been active in Iron Rails for the past 4 years. Titan stopped in midair in front of him to talk, but the Angel just swooped around him and continued on his way. He yelled back that Titan should follow him, but that he couldn’t actually fly, he could only glide using the special metal wings on his back. As they flew, Titan could see the destruction below him. He saw the bodies lying in the streets, the police officers who were injured but still trying to help the civilians. He almost dropped down to help but the Angel told him that if they could get Mister Skullhead, then this would be over; but without him in custody, every other loss of life here would be pointless. This was the first time Titan had ever had anyone give him advise; especially such straightforward and honest advice. So he did the only logical thing he could think of; he grabbed the Angel around his midsection and took off as fast as he could fly with the both of them. When he arrived at the military base the Angel flipped out of his arms gliding smoothly to the ground. Titan followed and saw his second 'super villian.' Mister Skullhead stood nearly seven feet tall, he was unrealisticly thin and wore a long patchwork trench coat made of yellow and red fabric with tie and chaps to match, worn over, a strange type of thin exosuit. He had micro flamethrowers attached to his hands and was firing a massive rifle/grenade launcher combo. He turned to face them and his eyes flashed orange inside his spiked skull mask. He spun quickly and liquid fire flew from his left hand while white hot bullet flew from his rifle. Titan bolted forward to take the force of the attack and the bullets bounced off of him; the flame, however, covered him and he felt the heat. Fire roared across his eyes and he heard a rapid fire of bullet from his rear, Angel had started his assault. Titan took to the air and spun around quickly to extinguish the flames. The Angel leaped forward and emitted a burst of sound from a device from his belt which knocked Mister Skullhead backwards. He recovered easily by springing on his left hand while firing with his right. His shots were dead on and hit Titan dead in his face as he flew in to attack. The impact on his face surprised Titan but they too bounced off doing no damage. The Angel and Mister Skullhead were now fighting hand to hand, but honestly more like gun to gun. Mister Skullhead was laughing the entire time. Titan launched a blast which exploded behind Mister Skullhead knocking him forward; into an on coming Titan and his fist. Sparks flew from the side of Mister Skullhead's face as his mask caved under the eminence force and he spiraled to his left. He still managed to fire three accurate shots in the Angel's direction. The shots hit the Angel cleanly in his shoulder; one lodged itself in his armor while the other to made it through into his flesh. He roared as the heat burned his skin. Mister Skullhead laughed as a helicopter approached. He gloated saying that he had been a distraction; a piece of bait he knew the Angel could not pass up. He fired a grapnel line from his left gauntlet and began to fly upwards towards the helicopter. Titan launched into the air to follow, but Mister Skullhead fired several fire grenade rounds at him, knocking him to the ground. The helicopter speed off and was gone. Angel refused to be taken to a hospital, but instead directed Titan to a building close to the center of Iron Rails. This tall building was the first highrise residential building built in the city and had remained as such; and remains the third tallest building in the city. The landed on the roof and the Angel unlocked a hidden door, leading to a large living area on the top floor. The entire top floor had been converted into one completely open suite. There was machinery and weaponry everywhere Titan looked. The Angel hurried quickly to remove his armor (though he kept his mask on) and with a set of surgical tools and a mirror, he began to fish the bullets out of his shoulder. After a few painful minutes he was stitching up the wound and commenting on how thankful he was there hadn't been more burning. Titan reverted back to his normal self, extended his hand and said “My name is Adrian Michaels. What's yours?” When it was clear that the Angel did not intend to reciprocate he added, “I did just save your life.” The Angel huffed and pulled the mask off of his head and said, “My name is Jonus Ether. Nice to meet you, Adrian.” Making Enemies Titan would return to Bay City a few days after the incident in Iron Rails. Not wishing to run into the new heavy military presence Jonus returned with him and began to help Adrian work in his cave. He bought and helped install large generators, a computer system, internet connectors, support columns, stairs, and platforms. A month later he would return to Iron Rails and begin letting everyone know he hadn't left. Titan would return to work, but now, he felt more confident. He was even on good terms with the government. Even though they blamed the Angel for a lot of the destruction, he was hailed as a savior of sorts. But it wasn't long before problems arose again. Automaton attacked the OmniTowers, the cooperate headquarters of the three branches of OmniInc and home to Aldren Omnius. His exosuit had been improved and had a type of shielding to counter act Titan's energy projection. The battle was fierce, but Titan felt he had grown. For the first time in his life he had seen war, been in the middle of it; he had felt the heat. He was calmer now. He made better choices during this fight when compared to the previous encounter. Automaton didn't stand a chance. After he flew off Titan saw a man standing on a smoking balcony. He flew over and met Aldren Omnius. Omnius thanked him for stopping the attack and relieved he has been building an exosuit for the military and suspected Automaton of wanting to steal it. Titan asked if he could be of any assistance with the clean up but he was dismissed by Omnius saying that his own agents would be more than capable. The Mr. Midnight Incident Coming Soon Bay City History Coming Soon Powers and abilites From the files of Sarah Delphi: Subject: Titan Adrian claims his power came from a blue gem in a silver setting he found in a dumpster on the morning of his 25 birthday. He claims this object somehow began to glow with a bright energy and entered his body. At that moment the stones appeared on his arms and legs. From there he says the armor grew out of those stones as a similar form of light before solidifying into the armor he wears. After that the hooded cloak formed around his head, shoulders, and down his back. Then the light vanished and he (Adrian) was Titan. He states that at first he was only capable of flight and feats of strength. When we first met he had already discovered his ability to discharge concentrated bursts of yellow light/energy. (NOTE INSERT:Honestly what Titan projects is still a mystery. It seems to be some form of radiation, however, it is safe, in unless you are hit with its full force, there is no fallout and no secondary radiation poisoning from prolonged exposure. My team does a safety sweep after every test. After two years of working closely with him, I have never sown the first possible sign.) (ADITIONAL NOTE:The same light/energy seems to “spill” for lack of a better word out of his eyes at all times, with no drain on his reserves. This “spill” increases with emotional responses.) To date, Titan is able to manipulate that energy to varying degrees allowing him to, for example, emit a single beam from both hands, hitting differing moving targets at distance, then sweep a concentrated explosion in an arc, hitting all targets in front, then a two handed large burst through a crowd, followed up by a targeted triple helixing beam, going around the crowd to another target, and ending with ten needle like discharges from each finger, homing on multiple targets at distance. This is both his and our favorite test, his best time is 10 seconds. This is a large overview of what I have seen Titan do over these two years. As his control improves, so too does his power increase. It is an interesting development. You'd think that a guy packing as much power as the Nevada Nuclear Station couldn't get much more powerful. He also has the ability to channel a large amount to energy to his fists to temporarily increase his own power output. Titan's strength seems almost as boundless as his energy supply, which makes me wonder if they aren't somehow related. Our last test he was able to do a variety of lifts with a tank, quiet effortlessly. To date that brings the list to: car, van, truck, small plane, bus, armored truck, semi-truck, and, now, tank. I would like the capability to test his raw power, but we gave up on getting a maximum output a long time ago. Yes, it is possible to get readings from destroyed machinery as long as the data is readable. Sadly, every time it has been, there hasn't been a scale to compute to force. In his early days he had some problems holding back, luckily he never killed anyone, he did send many to intensive care. He has gotten much better, especially now that he is practicing and training. Titan seems to be able to take a good deal of physical force and damage as well. We have dropped small bombs on him, even hit him with an I beam on a rocket sled. The beam shattered like a wooden 2x4 … which we tested early on, which also splintered. I have witnessed Titan take damage from extreme sources, such as some of the meta-powered individuals he has come across during his career. However, he seems to have a low-level regenerative ability as well. I have seen him go from seemingly exhausted to fully rejuvenated a few seconds later. Each time this has happened there has been a spark of light at his core. Flight is another of Titan's signature abilities. He has always had an expert ability to maneuver in the air. How he flies is a mystery, though I assume, much like I do with his strength, that this is again another aspect of his energy charge. While in flight he can increase his speed by discharging short range bursts from his hands. This allows him immense increases in speed. His ability to teleport is impressive, as long as he has been somewhere or has a good idea of where it is, he can go, almost instantly, from place to place. However, it requires a long charge up and great concentration; as such it is not a viable combat ability. It does, however, allow him a great range for which he can respond to emergencies. Titan continues to increase in power and skill, I only hope that the wonderful person that Adrian is doesn't become affected or changed by this. Category:Heroes Category:Celestial Category:Male